What happened to you?
by Mbavrocks12
Summary: It has been 2 years since Fletcher left to New York and Olive misses him like crazy. But what happens when Fletcher comes back and he isn't the old Fletcher like he used to be? summary sucks I know but the story will be good(rated t now)
1. Missing Fletcher

**Hey guys its Mbavrocks12 here so this is my first A.N.T. Farm fanfic hope you enjoy it**

Olive's Pov

It has been exactly 2 years since Fletcher left for New York and since then I have missed him like crazy. Chyna is now 16 and I am the same age, I video chat Fletcher everyday except that a couple times he had to leave and I haven't heard from him. Lexi has been bugging us on and on saying she is beautiful then all of us and Angus well hasn't changed he still has a crush on me and Hudson well he told me that he is developing feelings for Chyna. I was interrupted by a voice and snapped out of my thoughts.

"Olive?" Chyna said in a confused look trying to snap me out of my thoughts. I reply back"yes Chyna?"

" I was asking you how me and Hudson sound together because were both kinda the same he is a rap prodigy and I am a musical prodigy" I could barely hear what she was saying to be honest I didn't care what she was saying I miss Fletcher like crazy.

"OLIVE!" I jump up and hear Chyna with a mad look in her face. "what?" I said kinda harshly I just wanted to be alone right now

Chyna's Pov

I was asking Olive a question about me and Hudson and she is zoned out! Ok yes I have been developing feelings for Hudson but Olive is just staring at the wall deep in thought so of course i yell"OLIVE!" and she jumps up.

"What?" I heard her say kinda harshly I was getting kinda mad so then I said" Have you been listening to a word I have been saying to you?!" I can see her face kinda looking like'I am deep in thought leave me alone' but she said "Sorry Chyna I was just kinda zoned out for a while but go ahead and say what you were saying." So then I asked Hudson to perform together then after we were finished she was clapping but it didn't really look like she cared she must be thinking about Fletcher again. She goes to our room looking kinda annoyed and she closes the door behind her.

Olive's Pov

I went up to Chyna and I's room and went on the bed crying my eyes out. This is all my fault Fletcher went to New York cause I told him to go but I wanted to go because this is an opportunity for him to show his art skills. I have been thinking about those five words he said before he left" I love you too Olive" and when he said that I didn't show it but my heart melted. I looked across my bed and saw the quilt I made, I once again cried and a flashback came in when Fletcher and I first kissed

Flashback

"Hey Olive"

"Hey Fletcher did Chyna sent you up here to talk to me?

" No I haven't seen Chyna I was driving to Canada in a fake talking car"

" ehh that's nice"

"What? your not gonna make fun of me or call me stupid, What's wrong?"

" You wouldn't understand relationship problems I got dumped"

" I know how you feel I was dumped recently to by Kennedy. Your going to go throught some phases first you will feel like a total loser.

" then what?

" I don't know I have been stuck in this phase for a while

She laughs

"thanks Fletcher I needed that, it's not easy being alone

" Your not alone, Look I know we fight all the time but I am always here for you"

They hug then they look deep into each others eyes Fletcher kisses her on the cheek and they both pull away.

" What just happened?!"

" your face bumped into my lips!"

" No,no you kissed me and I don't feel like vomiting"

" me neither what is happening?"

End of Flashback

That flashback kept replaying in my head I love him and I communicate with him but why do I miss him so much?

Chyna's Pov

I run up to our room and see Olive crying on her bed and I felt tears forming down my face I could tell that she is crying about Fletcher. I once had feelings for him but they faded away when he and Olive dated so I left it alone. I went up to Olive and I hugged her I said" It's ok Olive he will be back soon" Olive looked up a little surprised about how I knew why she was crying. "how did you know I was crying about Fletcher?" it was pretty obvious I mean she really liked him and cared for him so I said," It was obvious" she chuckled a little bit. I haven't seen her smile for 2 years literally all she did was mope in our room and in classes she barely cared about homework anymore she must really love Fletcher that much to not pay attention in class she loves school but right now I can see she really does not care about school she has been getting lower grades and doesn't do anything that's related to school I am very worried about her. Oh and to make things worse Angus seriously hasnt gone through puberty yet and he still has a crush on Olive and hasn't changed one bit. Lexi well she is still the same. But Olive is the worst out of all of us she really misses Fletcher she hasn't worn makeup since Fletcher left of course I miss Fletcher to but not as bad as Olive she won' eat with us cause she said one time that when she sees us all she thinks about is Fletcher and how he is gone I was there was something I can do to help her. I didn't realize it was late at night so I went to sleep.

Olive's Pov

I could see Chyna deep in her thoughts but I guess she was to deep in her thoughts that she looked at the time and went to sleep. But it's only 11:59 at night she told me she wanted to get to class early tomorrow. I honestly don't care about school when I sit in class and look at the empty desk next to me where Fletcher used to sit I would cry. Flashbacks came everywhere about the good times Fletcher and I (and Chyna) had at the A.N.T. Farm. I am so depressed I feel like crying my eyes out I haven't slept since he left or anything I would always wear makeup so Fletcher can see how beautiful I look but now that he is in New York there is really no point in wearing makeup anymore. Chyna and everybody(except Lexi) try to get me to be the old Olive again I don't want to listen to them though. I looked at the clock realizing it ws now 5:59 Am and I didn't sleep at all. Great that is just what I need.

Chyna's Pov

I wake up and I see Olive it looked like she didn't sleep at all last night I noticed that she was looking at her quilt that she made back in the old A.N.T. Farm and she started crying her eyes out and all I could do was comfort her and tell her it will be ok but I couldn't get her to be the old Olive again

Olive's Pov

I was walking to class yippee! by the way I said that sarcastically anyway I was walking to class then I heard a voice that didn't sound familiar to me

"Hey Olive" I turned around I couldn't believe who I saw I was so in shock I barely managed to say "Fletcher?"

**To be continued left u at a cliffhanger ha! Thanks for reading I hope u liked this and I am sorry if I made their Povs long but I am sorry and yeah so hope u liked it bye!**


	2. Fletcher's Back

**Hey guys so here is chapter 2 and srry for my last chapter I was typing to fast and messed up some of the words anyways on to the story**

Olive's Pov

I was walking to class and then I heard a voice that sounded different to me and I turn around I couldn't believe who I saw I barely managed to say "Fletcher?"

"Yeah it's me, Im back" All I could do was hug him I couldn't stand being far away from him. He looks really different he cut his hair and is wearing more stylish clothes and his voice got deeper. I don't know what happened to him in New York but I honestly didn't care I was just to happy to see him again.

Fletcher's Pov

I am back to the A.N.T Farm and I could tell Olive missed me and I can hear her crying tears of joy when she hugged me so I ask" where is Chyna? I wanna see everyone" I have missed everyone alot especially Olive. I heard her say "Chyna is up in our room you can go say hi if you want" so she takes my hand leads me to her room. I can see Chyna she looks really different she looked up and said " Fletcher?! oh my gosh it is so good to see you" and she hugged me and I hugged her back. It was really good to be back I said to both of them" I am going to say hi to Angus".

" ok it is great to have you back Fletcher" Olive said right before I left she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I went up to Angus's room and saw him watching tv and him laughing. Seriously over the past 2 years he hasn't gone through puberty?! So I say" hey Angus" and he turned around kinda mad that I came back but he was also shocked about how I look

Angus's Pov

I was watching tv and oh my gosh the funny moment came on. I heard somone's voice that sounded familiar I turned around and I saw Fletcher and he was really different. I thought he was in New York great now he is going to take my Olive back so I asked kinda harshly " Why are you here aren't you supposed to be in New York?" he looked kinda mad and then I heard him say " nice to see you to Angus yes I missed you to I had fun" I just rolled my eyes and he set his things down. To be honest I didn't want him to come back because he will steal my Olive.

" so what have you been doing in New York beside art?" I asked I really wasn't interested but I knew he would make a sarcastic remark.  
" not much I just had fun and I have been ding karate and I am an expert at it" I didn't really believe him so I continued watching tv.

Fletcher's Pov

Angus is so rude I make an entrance say hey and he doesn't even care he still has a crush on Olive? For 2 years wow he needs to get a hobby. Anyways I was telling him while I was in New York that I have been taking karate but he didn't look impressed that's when I lost control and did something.

"ANGUS!" I grab him by the neck and lift him up.

Angus's Pov

I was peacefully watching tv then all of a sudden I hear Fletcher's voice and he sounded mad next thing I know im in the air with his hand on my neck. How is he doing this?

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" then his eyes turn a different color and his teeth are long and sharp.

" I-I am s-sorry F-Fletcher" I was so scared I can't believe it the guy who left 2 yeras ago to New York was someone who was scared to stand up for himself and now that he came back he is a different person.

"If you tell anyone about this I will break you just like a toothpick got it?!" I still was scared and nodded my head I couldn't breathe then he dropped and threw me against the wall gave me a death stare and unpacked. I rub my neck it is still hurting from when threw me against the wall he is so strong.I just figured it out Fletcher is a vampire!

**left you at a cliffhanger anyways hope you liked it and I will post as many chapters as I can and I am sorry if it's short I ran out of ideas anyway hope you liked it and stay tuned for more!**


	3. Vampire Fletcher

**Hey guys here is chapter 3 hope you like it oh and shout out to becca1 yes he still likes Olive but since he's a vampire he doesn't really know what he feels anymore ok onto the story**

Fletcher's Pov

Ugh Angus makes me so mad I want his blood before you say anything yes I am a vampire the first few days I arrived to New York that's when I got turned.

_Flashback_

_I was painting a picture of Olive because I missed her then I heard a flash of wind and I turned around and saw a guy who looked about my age I asked_

"_Who are you?"_

_"I am Kyle"_

_"Kyle? I have never heard of you and what are you doing here?"_

_" I am here for your blood"_

_"huh?"_

_"you have the rarest blood type"_

_"ok? so what are you-"_

_Before I could finish my sentence I felt a pain on my neck and then Kyle took his wrist and bit into his arm then gave me his blood then he killed me._

_Then an hour had passed and I woke up with a headache I remembered what happened Kyle had killed me when I had his blood._

_" Why do I have a killer headache?" I said kinda wondering what is going on._

_" your transitioning into a vampire" when I heard that I was shocked._

_"why did you turn me?"_

_" I was bored and besides your blood is amazing" before I could say anything he had a blood bag in his hand and I wanted it._

_"here to complete the transition you have to drink human blood"_

_"what happens if I don't?" still looking at the blood bag_

_"then you die and you don't want that do you?"_

_I grabbed the blood bag and drank it what I had tasted was really good it taste fresh then after I was done Kyle spoke up and said_

_"here vampires burn in the sun so I got a ring that protects you from it" I looked at the ring and put it on_

_" thanks I guess"_

_"we will keep in touch" then he superspeeded out of the room_

_End Of Flashback_

That is what happened to me 2 years ago and since then I have been feeling different and I love it. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Olive's voice.

Olive's Pov

I saw Fletcher he looked like he was deep in thought so I asked Fletcher "hey Fletcher are you ok?" I am not used to his new look (the picture that's how he came back)

"yeah I am I was just remembering something something that's all" I didn't want to make him sad so I didn't ask I was about to say something when Angus came into the room wow that is the first time I have seen him run he said

"Olive stay away from him he is a monster!" what on earth is he babbling about? I then said "have you been watching to much Godzilla lately?" I saw Fletcher chuckling I was laughing to but his face looked serious

" I am serious he is a vampire!" I burst out laughing and Fletcher to "yes and I am a leprechun"(Idk how to spell it so im sorry) then before he left he said " I will prove it to you!" when he was about to leave he came back and punched Fletcher my eyes widen.

Fletcher's Pov

I told Angus not to tell anyone oh man I was having fun seeing that Olive does not believe him then the next thing I know he punched me I was about to put my fangs out but then I saw Olive there so then I acted like it hurt when it didn't so I said to make it look believable

"ow what the heck Angus just because I went out with Olive doesn't mean you have to punch me!" man even I thought that was convincing Olive bought it then she slapped Angus and said" don't punch him ever again!" wow she is strong but not as strong as me and she doesn't even know. I am starving it has been awhile since I had lunch ok fine it was this morning but I am still hungry so then I saw Angus go up to our room.

"I am going to see if Angus is ok" I lied I am just gonna scare him.

"ok if he punches you again then I will kill him" I chuckle I kiss Olive on the cheek then I left. I opened the door and saw Angus on his computer playing a game I closed the door then he turned around and he started walking back then my fangs come out and then he says

" I-I am s-sorry I-I was j-just j-joking a-around" but I didn't believe him then I grabbed his neck and started choking him. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" then I feed on him and he screams like a girl. I almost killed him but then I heard Olive I threw him on the floor then speeded out of the room.

Olive's Pov

I was on my phone then all of a sudden I heard screaming coming from Fletcher's room and I hurried upstairs and I saw Angus on the floor with blood draining from his neck and I didn't see Fletcher. I almost fainted because of all the blood so then I called Chyna and told her to hurry and I called the police they said they are gonna be here in 20 minutes I said "Angus come on wake up!" even though I don't like him I still care about him and he is my friend I saw Chyna coming in and she was out of breath from running and then she was crying hoping that Angus was not dead.

Chyna's Pov

I was writing a song then all of a sudden my phone rings and I heard Olive crying saying that Angus is hurt so then I hurry and go to Fletcher's room and see Angus on the floor with blood from his neck I go next to him and started crying I was hoping that Angus was not dead.

"who did this?" I asked still crying.

" I am not sure I heard screaming then I saw Angus on the floor and Fletcher was not in here" then it hit me did Fletcher do something to Angus? no no he wouldn't I know Fletcher he would never hurt anybody. I then heard sirens and police came running into their room

" did you girls see anything?"the police officer asked while the ambulance people put Angus on a gernie and into the van. "no sir I heard screaming so I hurried up here and saw my friend on the floor". Olive said looking worried.  
"well do you know anyone who might have done this?"

"no I don't think so I am not sure who did this"

"well thank you for calling your friend is okay but he is a little weak he lost alot of blood" I have the same blood type as him so I can donate some blood to him.

" I can donate some blood to him he is A+ right?"

"yes that is very kind of you Ms?"

" Chyna Parks sir" I gave him a smile and he took me into the van and we drove to the hospital.

Fletcher's Pov

Ugh! I am so mad at Angus next thing I see is police sirens and an ambulance Olive must have called the police he doesn't deserve help he tried to tell people about me. I loved his blood Chyna has the same blood type as well and it probably taste better. No one messes with me or gets me angry then I will either turn them or kill them.

I am walking to somewhere I don't know where and I see a girl jogging at this time of night? anyways I go up to her and act all sweet" Hi I am Fletcher"

" Hi I am Kaitlyn my friends call me Kate" she smiles and shakes my hand.

" well you know something Kate"

"what" she smiles then my fangs come out and then I bite her and she screams and I killed her. I was angry and no one messes with me so maybe I killed an innocent girl but do I care or feel guilty? no I don't then I have blood in my mouth then I go back to Z-tech.

Chyna's Pov

I just finish giving blood I am feeling dizzy I think they took it to fast anyways at least Angus is ok then the doctor came in and said

"he is fine he will have to stay here and rest for the next couple of days but he will be ok" I was relieved I am glad he is ok so then the doctor said we can leave and we went back to Z-tech and then I saw Fletcher on the couch with is that blood in his mouth?

"Fletcher?" he looks up and wipes the blood off quickly and he says

"hey Chyna is Angus ok?" I can see his face what is going on with him? Why didn't he come to the hospital?

" yeah he is fine he lost alot of blood but he is okay I donated some to him so yeah he's ok" I saw him get up and trying to go to his room

" that's good well gotta go bye!" then he runs up the stairs. Something doesn't feel right he is acting really strange I don't know what is going on with him but whatever it is I am gonna find out.

**Tbc wow that was a long chapter I am so sorry but I hope you liked it and I did this with the power off so if it's bad I am sorry but hope you enjoyed thanks for reading and stay tuned for more.**


	4. The strange attacks

**Hey guys I am back and I have ideas okay so here we go hope you enjoy**

Chyna's Pov

I try and look for Fletcher to see if he is up to anything sneaky and I see him and Olive on the couch and they look like they are back together wow that was fast Fletcher has only been here 3 days anyways I must be just crazy thinking Fletcher might hurt someone I know him he is the sweetest guy around. I go back to my room and just watch tv and mind my own business and of course waiting for a call to hear about Angus.

Olive's Pov

I am so glad Fletcher and I are back together before he came back I couldn't get my mind off of him and I couldn't stand being far away from him but now that he is back I am happy again I look up and I see him staring at me he asked" Why are you staring at me?" of course with a flirty smile oh my gosh that was hot! I kinda stuttered because of the smile that he gave me "b-because I am glad your back" he then smiled and put his arm around me and kissed my cheek I felt like the happiest girl in the world.

Fletcher's Pov

I am finally back together with Olive I have missed her and I can hear everything she is thinking, yes I can read minds I am so hungry I haven't fed since yesterday with Angus I am just gonna find someone and kill them or probably turn them so I said to Olive"hey I am going to go get some fresh air okay?" she smiled and then said"ok bye Fletcher" then I kissed her cheek and went off. I can see a girl who is walking along the street so I said "hi I am Fletcher" she then looked up and smiled ugh another one who smiles anyways she said" hi I am Sally" then I take my arm and bite into it and make her drink my blood I can see her struggling to get out of my grip then I can see her drinking a little bit of my blood so then I feed on her she screams and I killed her. 5 minutes had gone by and I can see her sister Jade(btw I skipped the introduction cause it will be long) standing next to me and I see Sally waking up so I smirked and said"good your finally awake" she looked confused she then said" what did you do to me?" I smirk again and said"I am turning you into a vampire" I grab her sister and bit her neck and then Sally screams"NO!" then she cries and I stop I said" you have two choices Sally you can either turn and let her live or if you don't I will kill her right in front of you" she then cries and I heard her say to Jade"I am sorry Jade" and she feeds on her I just can't help but smile ahhh I love doing this and she stops feeding and I said" that wasn't so hard was it?" and she steps back "well if you want to look for me you know where to find me"I smirked then flew off.

Chyna's Pov

I was watching tv and right when the part I love was about to come on the news pops on and I groan and I heard Olive come in she smiled and said "hey Chyna" it is so good to see Olive smile again she is becoming her old self again I was bout to say something when the news reporter said" there have been mysterious attacks going on and we have no idea what caused it police have found a 16 year old girl name Kaitlyn James dead with one of the attacks we are not sure who or what did it but if anyone knows anyone who might have done this please contact this number" a number shows up at the bottom of the screen I heard Olive say" this is horrible what is causing the attacks?" I was about to say something then I see Fletcher coming in and smiling saying to Olive" hey beautiful" and she blushes I see blood on his shirt I asked"Fletcher why do you have blood on your shirt?"

Fletcher's Pov

Oh shoot! I forgot to wipe off the blood from Jade I then lied and said"I tripped and cut myself and accidentally wiped myself with my shirt" I guess I made it convincing cause Chyna seemed to have bought it she shrugged and said"okay well hope the cut heals soon" I chuckle inside because there is no cut ha! I am gonna pay Angus a 'visit' and repay him for what he tried to do."well I am gonna see if Angus is okay" they said"ok" and then I ran out the room using my speed of course making sure no one sees and then I went to the hospital and I saw Angus resting wow it was just a bite how bad can it be? anyways I saw Angus waking up and he looked at me really scared of me and I was happy because he was scares I love making people scared and I was about to attack him when a nurse came in and said" oh I am sorry sweetie Angus can't have any visitors at this time" ugh I just want to kill him and get it over with! I am hungry luckily for me I am in a hospital I can get loads I said"sorry mam I am just checking on him" I totally lied right there when she turned around I whispered in Angus's ear"Your so gonna be dead" I give him a death stare and he is shaking then I flash out of the hospital with blood bags in my hand.

**Ok hope you enjoyed man Fletcher really changed right? lol anyways please review and hope you liked it I will do alot more bye! p.s. I am sorry if it is short but I will make my chapters longer**


	5. Blood banks robbed

**Hey sorry for not posting chapters but here is chapter 5 hope you like it**

Olive's Pov

I am walking around Z-tech and of course who do I bump into? Lexi Reed ugh she didn't change for 2 years wow I am surprised she really needs to get a hobby. I have a secret I have always wanted to be a cheerleader well the first time didn't work but this time I won't spill out fact toids and I want Fletcher to see me be a cheerleader to so I go up to Lexi and asked"hey Lexi can I try out for cheerleading?" she just laughs and looks at me and says"oh you were serious remember what happened last time?" ugh she didn't need to remind me! anyway I asked"Lexi please can I join?" then she laughed again and said"sorry ant but its for big kids" then she gave me a pouty face look and it was like were back in high school! ugh I stormed off and ran into my room and was annoyed and mad at Lexi I could've sworn when I was talking to her Fletcher was there, no I am just seeing things im just gonna take a nap I did and dozed off.

Fletcher's Pov

I just finished drinking blood and boy did I love it anyway when I came back to Z-tech I heard Lexi and Olive talking and she said she wanted to be a cheerleader. Then Lexi was being annoying as always and said no so after Olive left I tap her shoulder and she said"aww your back? I thought you left for good" I got mad so then I took my fangs out and fed on her and to my surprise she didn't scream but she was kinda in pain I always wondered what Lexi's blood tasted like oh my gosh it is fresh she almost died but then I hear Chyna coming and I threw her on the floor and flashed out.

Chyna's Pov

I came into our room and saw that Olive was taking a nap so I didn't want to wake her I got my phone and quietly closed the door behind me and I came out from the elevator and I was about to sit down when I herd a thud so I checked it out then I was walking and I saw a body on the floor wait that is Lexi! Oh my gosh she has blood draining from her neck like Angus who keeps doing this? I texted Olive to come and help and she was shocked to I mean Lexi is annoying but why would anyone do this? And who keeps doing this? I see Fletcher coming out of nowhere and he just goes out by the rooftop and didn't even see Lexi like he doesn't even care that she is hurt what is up with him lately? He has been disappearing at night and when he got back there have been people bitten and they have died. I think it has something to do with Fletcher but that is not possible and the police came and put her on the gernie and took her in the van. I went back into our room and still was confused then the tv came on and once again the news was on the news reporter said" we have been told that there was someone that has been robbing the hospital with blood and taking it away and Lexi Reid(I don't know which way it is sorry) and Angus Chestnut are in the hospital and they have lost alot of blood please call this number if you have seen anything strange" then I turned the tv off

Fletcher's Pov

ugh stupid news reporter shes basically stating everything I have done but they don't know it haha! I am still hungry I might grab a bite at the hospital and I flash out of Z-tech and I see one of the nurses and she was in a room by herself so this is the time I compel her and say"don't scream this won't hurt" and she nods like shes hypnotized I grabbed her arm and bit into it. I never thought nurses blood can be so good I finish and ask her" what do you say if people ask about that?" she was still compelled and she said" my husband likes to get abusive" and I smiled cause that's exactly what I compelled her to say and I flashed out of there with more blood bags man it is so good to be a vampire. I come back and I see Chyna and Olive in the A.N.T. Farm so I put the blood bags away and flashed to my room so making sure no one sees me and I drink the blood bag man today was a good day.

Olive's Pov

I am still wondering how Lexi got injured I mean don't get me wrong I hate her but she doesn't deserve to be injured(kinda) but not that bad though anyways I am just wondering what is going on and their have been news on lately and ever since Fletcher came back he has been disappearing at day and night sometimes but I have no idea what is going on with him I will find it out though even if it takes a long time I want to know what is going on with him I am his girlfriend I will find out soon enough whatever he is hiding.

**Tbc hope you liked oh and happy fourth of July! hope you guys see beautiful fireworks and if its short than I am sorry but yeah Happy fourth of July!**


	6. Strange girl

**Hey I am back! so I will be adding kinda scenes from tvd so yeah hope you like it.**

Olive's Pov

I am walking around Z-tech looking for Fletcher and I see him sitting on the couch on his phone I am crazy thinking Fletcher could hurt anyone is a really nice guy so I go up to him I said"hey Fletchie" yes that's his nickname deal with it then I saw Lexi coming to me oh great probably another insult just what I need and then she sees Fletcher and she gets scared and I see she is wearing a scarf why is she wearing a scarf after she got bitten? then I might have been seeing things but I could've sworn I saw Fletcher smiling about Lexi being hurt. That is not like him you know what I am just loosing my mind I am seeing things he will never do that I know him so I shouldn't worry.

Fletcher's Pov

I can hear Olive's thoughts man it is so fun to hurt peple Lexi is really scared of me so I compel her and say"hey Lexi didn't you tell me earlier that Olive can be in cheerleading?" and she is in a trance put by me then I saw Olive's face lit up and she is really happy so Lexi responds by saying"yes you can be on the cheerleading team" she says kinda in a trance but Olive thinks that she is just changing but I compelled her so haha! anyways Angus is out of the hospital now that's good because I can tortue him some more and then probably turn him and show him what it feels like and besides he needs to change like really. I am serious he literally hasn't so I excuse myself saying"I am going to check on Angus" they nodded and I go up to our room and I see Angus sleeping on his bed so I go in his dream(**you know like in tvd where they can make you dream about them well that is what Fletcher is doing**) and I make him die and he starts to whine in his sleep and I am enjoying it so then he wakes up and sees me he screams and goes back I then took my fangs out(he has veins like in tvd so yeah) and I covered his mouth bit my arm made him drink my blood and then I killed him.

Angus's Pov

I was sleeping I had a horrible nightmare Fletcher killed me then when I wake up I saw him and he had his fangs and had veins in his eyes and it scared me so I fell off the bed he gave me his blood I drank it not all of it but a little then after that everything went black. I woke up an hour later and saw Fletcher smiling with a blood bag in his hand and what looks like a ring in his other and he said

"well look who's awake" and he smirks

"why did you do this?"

"I told you I would make you suffer and this is my way of doing it" and he threw the blood bag at me I wanted it so bad he then said

"go on drink it and if you don't you die don't want that do you?" then I have no choice I don't want to die so I drink the blood and he gives me a ring kinda like his but it is different

"here is a daylight ring protects you have fun with your new life" he smirks and flies off great what am I gonna do now? I mean I am now a vampire does that mean I am gonna drink human blood? but I don't want to hurt anyone I might lose control of wanting some I shouldn't have try to tell Olive that Fletcher is a vampire of course me being stupid this is my consequence. I was always wondering why Fletcher had a ring on now I know he wears that to protect himself from the sun so he doesn't burn now I get it but I have to control myself what if I smell Olive's blood and kill her or Chyna? I don't want to do that I will feel bad but Fletcher couldn't care less if he hurts anyone which I am kinda scared about because he can kill alot of people and not care but I won't be like that I will be a nice vampire who will heal anyone if they get hurt I will only drink animal blood not human because if I loose control then I could kill alot of people and I won't be myself when I do that so I will be blending in and not hurting anyone and preventing Fletcher from hurting anyone. I doubt I can do that he is much stronger than me so I will try and prevent from having "strange attacks" that Fletcher is doing so I want to get my mind off of things but he is still in front of me so I don't talk to him but I am really afraid of him and hopefully he will become nice I doubt it though

No One's Pov

A girl was outside of Z-tech watching everything. There was something strange about this girl she had blonde hair and she is a vampire she looks alot like Olive and she acts very nothing like her it seemed like she knew Fletcher so she flashes in to Z-tech to make sure she doesn't get seen by Olive or anyone that might confuse her for Olive so she goes upstairs to where Fletcher and Angus are and she is standing behind Fletcher and she is smiling at him and she says"wow that was some consequence" he knew that voice anywhere but it couldn't be he thought that she died but here she is right in front of him he turns around and sees her and he said"Sierra?"(**see what I did there? lol haha**) he couldn't believe it he had thought that his best friend was gone but yet she is right here in good shape and she doesn't look like she is hurt and he just stood there shocked not knowing what to do he was thrilled that she was there while Angus looked kinda confused but then he realized it was not Olive it was his Fletcher's friend Sierra and he didn't know why Sierra looked alot like Olive but Fletcher will explain it so he will understand Fletcher is still standing there then he couldn't help himself so he just hugged her really tight it was a nice long hug and he was happy to see his best friend again.

**Tbc hope you liked it and if its short than I am sorry but I hoped you liked it so yeah bye!**


	7. Fletcher's friend

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not putting chapters in a while I had writers block but I have some ideas so yeah hopefully they are not to bad? but yeah here we go**

Fletcher's Pov

I can't believe it Sierra Mccormick is right in front of me my friend who I thought died but she is right here it feels so good to see her again and we finished hugging and I said

"how are you alive? I thought you died!"

"well I almost did but a witch saved me and I came out of the building" I can't believe it I just can't stop smiling so she said

"you do know I can hear your thoughts right? and thanks" oh right I forgot that she can read my thoughts haha I just hope that Olive doesn't see her. I am hungry I haven't fed since well a few minutes ago when I turned Angus.

"I am hungry to lets hunt" she raises her eyebrows. That is what I like about Sierra she is fun and likes to do what I do and she is very different than Olive she is pretty but I am dating Olive and besides Sierra and I are just friends.

"well let's go hunt I am starving" she grabs my hand and we flash out of the room and we see two girls outside and we sneak up behind them and feed on them. They scream and after they are dead we threw them on the ground.

"wow that was the best blood I have ever tasted" I wiped my mouth and i see Sierra doing the same.

"yep me to well lets head back" we went back to Z-tech then we see Chyna and Olive talking so I told Sierra to go hide in my room. I wipe off the rest of the blood and I go up to them.

"hey guys what's going on?"

"Fletchie where have you been? I was worried about you!"

"I was just getting fresh air" of course I lied I don't want her to know.

"well you could have just told me"

"sorry left my phone here"

"its ok well I am going to bed night" she kissed me on the cheek and she went upstairs. I went up to my room and saw Sierra there and Angus there to I told him

"Angus get out were gonna talk"

"but this-"

"get out!" he then gets out of the room looking scared man I love doing that.

"this is great its just like when you were in New York right?"

"yeah it has been awhile" I looked at the floor and was sad.

"hey Fletch talk to me why do you look sad?"

"I thought that you had died and I missed you" she smiled and said

"I missed you to" and she hugs me and I hug her back it was so great to see her and I missed her alot. She pecked me on the cheek and said

"well I will be back tomorrow but it is great to be back" and she gives me one last hug and she flashes off outside of the window.

Olive's Pov

Fletcher is acting kinda weird lately he always goes out at night and I keep noticing blood on his shirt and mouth and I am wondering is he in a fight? What is he hiding what could be so scary that he is keeping it a secret from me? I am his girlfriend I want to know what is going on! Chyna comes in the room and says

"hey are you alright? you seem stress"

"I don't know it's just that ever since Fletcher came back something is different about him"

"different how?" Chyna asked.

"well I notice that when he comes back that he has blood on his shirt and hs mouth sometimes I am not sure if he is getting bullied or not"

"I noticed blood to but that is weird and I also noticed tat when he gets mad that I saw veins in his eyes" what?! I am surprised that is weird

"that is weird if he is hiding something then why can't he tell me?"

"whatever he is hiding he probably doesn't want him to know" Chyna said.

"I guess your right well I am gonna be in the lobby if you need me okay?"

"okay Olive"

Chyna's Pov

I am in my room and I hear the door open and I see Olive? I thought she was in the lobby what is she doing here I hear

"Fletcher where are you?" wait why is she wearing black clothes? she hates black(btw Sierra dresses like Katherine like in tvd)

"hey Olive?" and she looked at me instantly

"oh hey hehe" she seems nervous why does she look nervous she is acting like this is the first time she has seen me

"anyway Olive what are you doing up here I thought you were in the lobby?"

"oh umm I was looking for Fletcher anyway I should get going hehe bye!" that was weird she was wearing black she hates black I don't know what is going on but whatever it is I will find out.

**Tbc I am so sorry for not writing in a while I have had writers block but hopefully this chapter int bad and if it is then I am sorry but yeah bye!**


	8. Chyna Knows

**Hey guys wow it has been a while since I did this story sorry about that but yeah I saw some good ideas and I am gonna try my best to use them okay here is chapter 8**

Fletcher's Pov

I am sitting on the couch with my girlfriend Olive she has her head on my chest and I can smell her blood. It smells really good and Chyna is getting more suspicious of what is happening so I just hide the bodies. Angus is weak I caught him drinking animal blood wow lame much? he wants to be a good vampire then let him be. I see Olive smiling at me and says

"isn't this a great movie?" to be honest I don't really like it.

"I can't tell because I am looking at you" and she blushes really hard. I look in her beautiful eyes and I kiss her. Not on the cheek on the lips and I forget what I am when I kiss her. I feel her kiss back and she has her arms around my neck and I have my hands on her waist. I pull away because I am hungry and she smiles.

"I have to go to my room but that was amazing" she smiled and nodded.

"okay and I agree bye" she kisses my cheek and I leave. I go out in the woods and I see a couple camping. Perfect I am hungry for double blood. I see the man get up to get something and it's time to attack he is walking and I am in front og him and he shrieks.

"oh you scared me kid don't do that! why are you here?" I don't answer I take my fangs out and I feed on the man and he is screaming and I killed him. I heard his girlfriend calling his name and I sneak up on her and feed on her to. She screams and I kill her, I have blood dripping from my mouth. I flash out and see Chyna on the couch and she sees me and screams.

"F-Fletcher?" I get my fangs out and I feed on her I hear her screaming then I hear Angus come and I drop her on the floor.

"Fletcher!"

"what?!"

"don't feed on her she's our friend!" I roll my eyes and I flash out to my room.

Angus's Pov

I can't believe Fletcher would feed on Chyna! I run up to her I check her pulse. She is alive but she will die if I don't do something. I bite my arm and put it to Chyna's mouth and I see her scared and I say gently

"hey Chyna I won't hurt you drink my blood it will heal you" she then drinks my blood and I see I have her blood on my hands. I control myself ever since I became a vampire I haven't drank any human blood. I take my arm away from her and I see her wound healing and she is scared.

"A-Angus?"

"Chyna I won't hurt you I promise" I went next to her and I stroked her hair. I have to admit Chyna is really beautiful I don't know why I didn't notice it before

"Fletcher is a vampire" I sigh.

" I know I am one to but I am good" and she nods.

"that's why there have been animal attacks that was Fletcher" I nodded.

"how did he turn you?" I decide it's time to tell her.

"he feeds me his blood and I have it in my system and then he kills me and I have to complete the transition by drinking human blood if I don't I die" and she nods and puts her hands on her legs. I rub her back.

"it's okay Chyna I won't hurt you but Fletcher is way stronger then me so I can't beat him but please don't tell anyone okay?" and she nods. I hug her and I comfort her.

Olive's Pov

I am reading a book and I see Chyna come in with a scarf around her neck. What happened? I see her scared and she sits on the bed and I put the book down.

"Chyna what's wrong?"

"n-nothing" I know her she is lying. Why won't she tell me?

"Chyna seriously what's wrong?"

"nothing Olive gosh!" she leaves and slams the door. I just asked a question! Why is she getting mad? I see Fletcher come in and I smile.

"hey Fletcher" and he is smiling to.

"was that Chyna leaving?"

"yeah she just got mad all of a sudden" and I see him smiling. Why is he smiling?!

"I wonder why" and I see him smiling.

"okay Fletcher why are you smiling?! this isn't good something is wrong with Chyna!"

"calm down okay? it's probably nothing she was probably in a bad mood" yeah he was right it's probably nothing.

"your right i'm sorry I got mad" he kisses my cheek and leaves. I love him so much but I feel like he is hiding something from me. And it seems like Chyna knows about it. Whatever it is I will find out what he's hiding.

**hope you liked it and sorry it's been so long since I updated this story and I am sorry it's short I ran out of ideas but yeah chapter 9 will be out in a week or so stay tuned! bye**


End file.
